Love and Hate
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Aro send's Luna and Marcus's child to Forks Washington in hopes of him mateing with Renesmee, but one problem Sebastian dosnt like Renesmee! Read I am not Didyme to understand this story! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR SEBASTIAN AND LUNA!
1. You are attending school

**A/N: Before I start the story I would like to thank: **

**Tiara d' Cullen **

**crazygal123**

**AnthousaVampirelover9**

**IWonderWhatIShouldBeCalled**

**dimiksgirl123 **

**For all the wonderful reviews they left me on the my story I am not Didyme. Thanks so much! **

Sebastian's POV

As I was laying on my bed reading poems by Edgar Allen Poe there was a knock at the door which interrupted me.

"Come in." I yawned then Felix walked into my room.

"Master Sebastian, Master Aro would like to speak with you."

I nodded and set my book aside and followed Felix to the throne room. Once I got down stairs I saw Aro smiling at me, I liked Aro I'd do anything for him…he really gets me. I feel lucky to have him for an uncle.

"Hello Aro." I smiled.

"Hello my dear nephew." he grinned as he took my hand causing me to smirk.

"It's still not going to work."

"Ah yes, sadly you are right." Aro sighed. "You have grown into a handsome young man Sebastian…." Aro said.

I smiled but I didn't see how I was that handsome I was tall, with long black hair hitting my shoulders, and my mother's blue eyes.

"So what did you wish to speak to me about?" I asked.

"I think you should start school….get an education ." Aro said.

"There is no school where we live." I said slightly confused.

"Yes that is why you will be attending Forks High school…..it's already arranged." Aro smiled.

"Have you spoke with my parents about it?" I asked hoping they already said no so I wouldn't have to got to the same school as that girl, Renesmee Cullen.

"No but when they come back….from their alone time…I'll speak with them about it." Aro explained.

I nodded and went upstairs where I saw Alec looking out the window.

"Alec!" I called causing him to turn around.

"Yes?"

"Can I speak with you?" I asked.

"Of course." he nodded as he followed me into my room. Once we got into my room I sat down and let out a sigh.

"What do you think of that Renesmee?" I asked.

"She is just a girl." Alec said.

"Yes, but what do you think? Like do you think she's weird, cute, ugly?" I asked.

"She looks like her mother." he said, apparently this wasn't getting me anywhere.

"Do you know why Aro wants me to be around her so much?" I asked.

"I haven't the slightest idea…." Alec said.

"Uh alright…thanks for you help." I sighed.

"Your welcome." he nodded as he left my room. Trying to start a conversation with Alec was almost as hard as trying to start one with Caius….well at least he doesn't ignore me like Caius dose…

Marcus's POV

Once Luna and I got back from our…"bonding" time Aro requested to speak with us concerning our son. Hopefully it's not about his stupid experiment….but I trust for Aro to not go back on his word, he's never lied to me before why now? Once Luna and I got to the throne room Aro smiled warmly at us.

"Hello my friends how was your….alone time? Good I trust?" Aro smirked.

"That is none of your business you pervert." Luna laughed I admire how she treats Aro as if he was her older brother….no one has ever done that and you can see Aro is enjoying it.

"I was not being a "pervert" as you say, I was simply curious." Aro smiled.

"So what about Sebastian did you want to speak about?" I asked.

"Ah yes, well I was thinking Sebastian should get an education." Aro smiled.

"What school would you send him too?" Luna asked.

"Forks High School, he could stay with the Cullens." Aro explained.

"Aro…." I growled I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Do not worry brother it's just for education purposes'." Aro smiled.

"I think that'd be a good idea." Luna muttered. "Don't you Marcus? He can learn and make some friends." Luna smiled.

I looked down at Luna's face she looked so happy with the idea so I could not help it I wanted to make her happy.

"Yes it's a wonderful idea my love." I sighed then I noticed the smirk on Aro's face he thinks he had won.

After our conversation we went upstairs to tell Sebastian the news.

Sebastian's POV

As I was reading threw some old documents my parent came into the room and I smiled at them happily.

"Hi Sebastian!" my mother grinned as she ran over to me and threw her arms around my neck.

"Hello mother." I smiled.

"Your father and I have some great news!" she grinned.

"What would that be?" I asked.

"You are going to go to Forks High! Your plane will leave tonight!" she squealed.

"Really?" I muttered.

"Are you excited?" my mother smiled.

"Oh yes….very." I said with a fake smile.

"You'll be staying with the Cullens, perhaps you came make friends with Renesmee!"

"Mother, if I remember correctly I did not like Renesmee very well…I'll probably be spending most my time with Carlisle." I sighed.

"Well at least be a little nice to her!" my mother smiled as she kissed my cheek.

"I'll try…" I sighed.

"Well you better pack ok." mother smiled. "I'll help!" she giggled as she grabbed my suit case.

"Father, I'm going to speak with Aro for a moment." I sighed as I walked toward the door.

"Son?" he muttered causing me to turn around.

"Yes?"

"Watch out for Aro…." he said.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Just be careful." he sighed.

I nodded and started to walk down stairs _I wonder what he meant by that….._I thought. Once I got down to the throne room Aro smiled and walked toward me.

"Aren't you suppose to be getting packed?" he asked.

"My mother is helping me…..I just wanted to thank you for sending me off to school." I smiled.

"Your welcome, but could do me a small favor while your in Forks?" Aro smirked.

"Sure anything."

"Get close to Renesmee, be friend her then woo her…if you could perhaps possibly mate with her." Aro said.

"Mate? So you want me to date her….then sleep with her?" I asked confused.

"Precisely." Aro grinned.

"May I ask why?"

"I would like to see if your kind could reproduce." Aro explained.

"Well…I can not promise that….but I will date her if you really want me too." I sighed.

"That's fine, and you don't have to be in love with her…..just pretend to like her." Aro smiled.

"Very well, then I shall date Renesmee." I agreed, I didn't really want to go threw with this but if Aro wanted me to…then I'll do it.

"Oh and do not mention this to your parents." Aro said.

"Very well." I nodded.

"Well, now go pack." Aro ordered.

I nodded and walked up stairs _well this trip will be fun…..I don't really like Renesmee at all….she's weird…and I still don't see what so special about her, I mean she's average looking to me, I don't get where everyone thinks she's so special. I am the same as her…and I'm not special…I'm just me….Sebastian Volturi._ I thought. Then after I finished packing my parents took me to the air port and we said our goodbyes. My mother had the hardest time saying goodbye she refused to let go of me my father had to pull her off. Once I got on the plane I immediately picked up my book and started reading, this is going to be a long flight…..


	2. Welcome to Forks WA

Sebastian's POV

Once the plane landed in the Seattle Washington airport I got off with my luggage in search of the Cullens. Then I finally came across three vampires I never met them before but I assumed they were the Cullens. One was huge, with brown curly hair, the other male was tall, blonde hair, and scars all over his face, and the other was a small girl with a pixy like hair cut. Then I saw the small girl running at me at a human pace but still a little fast for a human.

"Sebastian?" she asked excitedly.

"Uh yes…Cullens?" I asked awkwardly.

"Yes! I'm Alice, the blonde one is Jasper, and the big one is Emmett." she introduced.

"Oh well hello nice to meet you." I smiled.

"You too." Jasper said in a southern accent.

"So you'll be coming to school with us? Sweet!" Emmett smirked as he grabbed my luggage and threw it over his shoulder.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Well lets not just stand here! Lets go home!" Alice giggled as she grabbed Jasper's hand and ran toward the exit.

The car ride to Forks was a very quite one, so I decided to take a little nap but with in what it seemed like a few minutes later I was being shaken by Alice.

"Wake up! Wake up!" she grinned.

"Ok…" I yawned as I stepped out of the car.

"Emmett already put your bags in your room." Alice giggled.

"Oh ok thank you." I smiled.

Once I got into the Cullen house I saw Edward and Bell sitting on the sofa with Carlisle and another Carmel haired woman. Then I saw a blonde woman standing by the piano.

"Sebastian that's my mom Esme, and my sister Rosalie." Alice grinned.

"It's nice to meet you both." I smiled.

"You too sweetie." Esme smiled kindly.

"Nessie! Come here!" Alice called then a girl around my age with long curly bronze hair came down the stairs in a pink tank top and some shorts.

"Remember Sebastian?" Alice smiled.

"Hey…nice pj's cutie." I smirked attempting to flirt with her as Aro requested me to do.

"Hi Sebastian." she said coldly as she walked into the kitchen.

I sighed and walked into the living room where I shook Carlisle's hand warmly.

"Hello Carlisle nice to see you again." I grinned as I read his every thought.

"You too Sebastian, you have grown."

"Yes." I smiled.

Then his wife Esme was at my side and placed her arm around my shoulder.

"Are you hungry? Do you want me to make you something?" she smiled.

"Oh yes, um thank you." I smiled.

"Alright well why don't you come into the kitchen and I will see what I cant do." she grinned as I followed her.

The kitchen was nice it was a very modern, light and open as was the rest of their house. Then I noticed Renesmee who was standing by the skin drinking a glass of water and I did my best to give her a charming smile.

"Renesmee would you like something too?" Esme smiled.

"No thank you I just ate." she smiled as she set her glass by the sink.

"So Sebastian, how have you been?" she asked.

"Good, and you?" I asked trying to be polite.

"Good."

"I see that you talk a lot more than you use to." I muttered.

"Yes." she nodded.

"Renesmee why don't you show Sebastian his room?" Esme said as she pulled out a pan from the cupboard.

Renesmee nodded and I followed her up the stairs until we got to a room and she opened the door. The room was very nice it was very light and open like the rest of the house, but there was a big bed pushed up against the wall with golden sheets, and a bunch of music and book all over the room.

"This is your room." Renesmee said.

"Right, thanks." I nodded then I turned toward her.

"So what grade are you in? Ninth?" I smirked.

"I'm an senor." she sighed.

"Could of fooled me…." I muttered under my breath as I looked around the room.

"What was that?" Renesmee hissed.

"Nothing, nothing….I said I knew it your such a beautiful young lady." I lied.

"Sure." she sighed "Well I'm going to go back down stairs."

"Aw your not going to stay and keep me company?" I pouted.

"Absolutely not." she growled as she exited the room. Stupid Renesmee.

Renesmee's POV

Why did Sebastian have to come here? I don't like him very well, he's rude and obnoxious. Then again he was like that ever since I first met him, stupid Sebastian. Once I got down to the kitchen I saw Sebastian sitting at the counter with a smirk on his face.

"How did you get down here? Weren't you up in your room?" I hissed.

"Don't underestimate a hybrid vampire, love." he smirked

I rolled my eyes then Esme came over to us and sat a plate of food down in front of him.

"There you go Sebastian." she smiled.

"Thank you so much, Esme." he smiled politely. It was so incredible how he could go from rude and obnoxious to charming and polite.

Then Esme came up from behind me and gave me a little nudge.

"Sit with him." she whispered in my ear.

"But Grandma!" I hissed then she gave me that don't ask questions just do it face. So I let out a sigh loud enough for her to hear and took a seat by him.

"Oh your going to sit by me now?" he smiled.

"Just shut up and eat your food." I grumbled.

"Geez your so lovely Renesmee, so lady like." he said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and tired by best to ignore him. Once he was finished eating I took his plate like a good host and put it in the sink. Then my mother came over to us.

"Renesmee, you should go to bed you have school tomorrow." she smiled.

"Alright, goodnight mom, night daddy." I smiled as I kissed my parents on the cheek.

"Aw how adorable Renesmee has to go to sleep early." Sebastian laughed.

"You should go to bed to Sebastian, you have school as well." Esme called.

"Yes ma'am." he sighed as he followed me upstairs.

Once we got upstairs we parted to our separate rooms not saying a single word to each other. Since he was sleeping in my dad's old room which is mine, Grandma and Grandpa let me sleep in their room. Which was ok because I liked their room better it was cozy and warm feeling. Once I laid down I sank into the soft sheets and barred my head into the pillow and started to slowly fall asleep.


	3. first day of school

Sebastian's POV

As I laid their in bed I felt the warmth of the sun on my face, I groaned and turned over on my side attempting to avoid the sun. Once I was away from the sun's harsh rays I finally started to drift off to sleep again until I felt as if my bed was being moved then I heard the bell like voice of Alice Cullen.

"Sebastian! Sebastian! Wake up sleepy head! Your first day of school!" she sang.

I opened my eyes and glared at the small black haired girl who was annoyingly jumping up and down on my bed.

"Alice….please, I'm tired." I yawned.

"No, no! Your wakening up! Don't make me drag you out of bed!" Alice hissed.

"Fine, fine I'm up I sighed." as I got out of bed.

"Great! Jasper, Nessie and I will be waiting down stairs!" Alice sang as she ran off down stairs.

Once Alice left I tiredly got out of bed and threw on some jeans, and a black buttoned up shirt. As I was on my way out of my room I stopped by a mirror hanging on the wall and I ran my fingers threw my long black hair, attempting to smooth it out until I heard a voice.

"You look fine, hurry up your going to be late dude." a deep voice said I looked up and I saw the big muscular frame of Emmett.

"Uh alright, sorry." I muttered as I walked passed him and down the stairs.

Once I got down stairs I saw Renesmee, Alice and Jasper staring at me.

"Took you long enough." Renesmee sighed.

"Well sorry sunshine, how about I carry your books?" I flirted as I moved closer to her.

"No thanks, I'm not that weak." she spat as she walked toward Alice's yellow Porches.

"Right." I muttered as I followed Alice and Jasper to the car.

Once we got to the school I noticed everyone was staring at me which was making me feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Ok, Sebastian you just follow Nessie around! We made sure you two had all the same classes." Alice grinned.

"Great." I smirked.

"Yup, just fantastic." Renesmee grumbled.

I ignored her and followed her to our first class which was English. Once I was introduced to my new teacher he immediately sat me next to Renesmee, wonderful….don't I get just a few minutes away from her? After the teacher finished his lecture he told us to open our books, I looked around and noticed I didn't have a book.

"Uh excuse me but I don't have a book." I said.

"Oh right, share with Renesmee." he sighed as he walked back to his desk.

I smirked and leaned over to Renesmee till my lips were touching her ear.

"Look's like were sharing cutie." I smirked.

Renesmee rolled her eyes and shoved her book toward me, she was like that all day especially at lunch she didn't even sit with me she sat next to Jasper. Once school was over on our way toward the car we were stopped by a small blonde girl.

"Hey Nessie!" she called.

"Oh hey Britt!" Nessie smiled.

Then she look stopped and looked up at me.

"Um who's this?" she asked.

"No one special." Renesmee sighed.

"I'm Sebastian Volturi, and you are?" I smiled as I shook her hand gently.

"Um…B-Brittany Newton." she stuttered.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Newton." I flirted.

"Is this your boyfriend Nessie?" she asked.

"Absolutely not! I'd never date this jerk!" Renesmee blushed.

"Gee thanks." I sighed as I rolled my eyes.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Renesmee asked completely ignoring me.

"Oh right uh, I was wondering if you want to go to Port Angles tonight and watch Face Punch four with me and Matt."

"That sounds fun, but I'd have to ask my mom and dad." she smiled. "But if you and Matt are going on a date I don't want to be the third wheel!."

"Oh don't worry about it, you can always bring Sebastian! And we can double date!" Brittany grinned.

"Ooo sounds fun." I smirked.

"No Sebastian is busy." she snapped.

"I'm not busy." I smiled.

"Yes you are! You have….things to do…lots of things!" Renesmee said.

"Really? What were those things again?" I chuckled.

"You….um….things ok!" she yelled.

"Geez ok." I muttered.

"Well I'll see you later Britt, I'll text you tonight with my parents answer." Renesmee sighed as she walked toward the car.

"Alright bye Nessie! Bye Sebastian!" she called.

"Goodbye beautiful." I winked.

"Oh come on you idiot!" Renesmee called.

"Yes ma'am." I said in a sarcastic tone.

Renesmee's POV

Once we got home I walked straight toward the house in desperate attempt to get away from Sebastian. Once I got inside I saw my parents sitting on the sofa and they turned to me and offered me a smile.

"Hello Renesmee how was school?" my mother asked.

"Good." I smiled as I sat between them.

"Oh guess what, we got a call from Jacob." my mother grinned.

"Jake? Really? How is he? When is he coming home?" I gasped.

"He said he's going to be home in a week." Bella smiled.

"I wish it was sooner I miss him, why couldn't he take me to Hawaii with him?" I pouted.

"Like I'd let you go to Hawaii with that dog." my father chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh.

"Oh that remind me can I got to the movies with Britt and Matt in Port Angles?" I asked happily.

"Sure, is Sebastian going with you too?" my mother asked.

"No." I said sourly.

"Well bring him along with you." she said.

"What? Why?" I frowned.

"Because that would be rude just to leave him here, be polite Renesmee." my mother said.

"Now go ask him if he wants to come along." my father ordered as he lightly pushed my off the sofa.

"Fine." I grumbled as I walked up stairs.

Once I got up stairs I found him sitting on the bed reading a one of my fathers old books.

"Um Sebastian?" I muttered.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering…if um…do you want to watch a movie with me tonight?" I spat out.

"Oh? I don't have things to do tonight?" he smirked.

"Yes or no?" I growled.

"Hmmm well lets see, I do have a busy schedule…."

"Sebastian!" I hissed.

"I think I'm free." he grinned.

"Ok, be ready by five." I grumbled.

"Wait? So is this a date?" he smiled.

"No! I was forced to bring you with me!" I yelled.

"Sure." I heard Sebastian mutter as I walked out the door. Great now I have to spend the whole evening with him, just when I was hoping to get a few hours away from him!


	4. The movies and Nessie small breakdown

Sebastian's POV

After I finished reading I noticed the clock said five the same time Renesmee said to me ready by, so I let out a sigh and slipped on my shoes and headed down stairs where I saw Renesmee tapping her food impatiently.

"Hello are you ready for our date?" I smirked.

"It's not a date and yes I'm ready." she said as she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me toward a silver Volvo.

"Ooo nice car is it yours?"

"No its my dad's now get in." she hissed.

"Shouldn't you be a little nicer to your date? If you treat me badly I'm not sure if I'd go on a second date." I sighed.

"Shut up." Renesmee sighed as she started the engine.

It was a long quite drive to Port Angelus but once we got there I saw that Brittany girl and a tall guy with black hair and glasses standing next to her.

"Who's that geek?" I whispered to Renesmee.

"Brittany's boyfriend." she whispered back.

"Her boyfriend? Really? I mean she's hot! I'm sure she could do much better than that geek….what is he the captain of the chess team?" I laughed.

"Oh shut up." she hissed as she walked toward them.

"Hi Nessie and hello Sebastian!" Brittany smiled.

"Hey."

"I thought you were busy?" she said.

"Well apparently my plans changed." I smiled.

"Oh well I'm glad you came! This is my boyfriend by the way." she smiled.

Then the geeky looking guy extended his hand to me and I took it surprisingly he had a strong grip.

"Hi I'm Matt Yorkie." he muttered.

"Sebastian Volturi." I smiled.

"Great now I'll go buy the tickets, come on Matt!" Brittany grinned as she grabbed Matt's hand and pulled him toward the ticket stand.

"I'm sorry." Renesmee whispered out of the blue.

"Sorry? For what?" I asked confused.

"I'm sorry I have to spend my time with you, this is torture!" she said in an irritated tone.

"Renesmee can you act like you like me for one night? You don't want to make your friends uncomfortable do you?" I muttered.

"Whatever." Renesmee sighed as she crossed her arms and turned away from me.

I let out an irritated sigh and grabbed her by the hand and pulled her toward a near by ally way.

"Hey what are you doing? Let go of me!" Renesmee growled as she pulled at my arm.

"Shut up." I hissed.

Once we got deep into the ally way I shoved her up against the wall and pinned her to it so she couldn't get away.

"Listen to me Renesmee, I hate you as much as you hate me! It wasn't my idea to come here, it was Aro and I shall do what Aro wants me to do you got that? Now try to act like you like me just a little alright?" I snapped.

"I hate you so much its not even possible for me to be friendly with to you." she hissed.

I let out a small growled and unthinkingly I pushed her index finger onto an old rusty nail that was sticking out of a near by piece of wood causing her to whimper.

"W-what are you doing?" she muttered as my eyes shifted toward the blood running down her finger.

Then I gently stuck her finger into my mouth, and sucked on it drinking all of the blood that was flowing from her wound. It was a strange feeling, I've drank so much human blood but her's was different I felt as if I couldn't stop, it burned my lips but not in a bad way in a good way I liked the feeling. Then I pulled her finger out of my mouth and let go of her hand.

"What am I your lunch now?" she growled, but I saw a small blush upon her cheeks.

"You wish, your kind doesn't suit my taste." I spat as I let go of her hand and walked toward where the others were and she followed.

Once we got to where the others were they gave us strange looks.

"Where were you two?" Brittany asked.

"We thought we saw someone we knew, right Renesmee?" I smiled.

"Right." she mumbled as she looked down at her feet.

"Ok um welcome on the movie is about to start!" Brittany grinned as we all followed her into the theater.

The movie wasn't very interesting it was quite violent mostly about people punching other people and a lot of random explosions. Threw the whole movie I noticed Renesmee would occasionally look my way which made me smirk. Once the movie was over we said our goodbyes to Brittany and Matt and got into Renesmee's Volvo. It was a quite ride home and Renesmee would occasionally look my way, wonderful I have her right where I want her. It was almost like she went into a Minnie overdrive it was hilarious. Once we finally got home she ran right past me at full speed which I found was quite funny.

Renesmee's POV

That jerk! Why did he drink some of my blood? I feel all weird now, my legs feel like jello, my face feels all warm and I don't know weather to feel mad, confused or disgusted! Once I got into the house I saw my whole family sitting in the living room.

"Hello Renesmee how was the movie?" my mother smiled.

I didn't know what to say I didn't even watch the movie, I was staring a stupid Sebastian the whole time. Once she asked me that question I felt like I went into overdrive.

"I…I …um…I don't…um stop asking me to many questions I cant take it anymore!" I blurted out as I ran upstairs toward the bathroom. I needed to take a shower to calm myself down.

Sebastian's POV

Once I walked into the house all the Cullens started at me as if I did something to make Renesmee freak out it was hilarious!

"Sebastian what's wrong with Renesmee?" Bella asked.

"I honestly have no idea." I sighed.

"What did you do at the movies?" Alice asked.

"We met Brittany and Matt, got the tickets and once we got into the movie she started fidgeting and on the way home she started driving like a woman on serious drugs." I explained. I could tell Edward was trying to read my thoughts buy I cleverly hid what happened the evening.

"Did she take anything?" Bella asked concerned.

"Not that I know of, she didn't eat or drink anything." I said.

Then Alice turned toward Jasper and tugged on his sleeve causing him to look at her.

"Did you feel her emotions?"

"Yes, they were confused, shocked, and nervous." Jasper explained.

"Hmmm I wonder why." Alice frowned.

"I'll talk to her when she gets out of the shower." Esme smiled.

"I'll go with you dear." Carlisle smiled as he placed his arm around her.

Then Emmett let out a sigh and stood from the sofa.

"So Sebastian you play video games?" he grinned.

"No, I've never played them before." I muttered.

"Great! Lets play!" Emmett grinned as he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the other room.

"Don't make any bets with him!" I heard Rosalie call.

"Aw your not fun Rose!" Emmett called back.

Renesmee's POV

Once I got out of the shower I quickly got into my pj's and jumped into bed, for some reason I couldn't get Sebastian's face out of my head it was horrible I hope my father doesn't read my thoughts. So in desperate attempt to get him off my mind I closed my eyes. Then a small knock on the door caused me to open my eyes, when I did I saw my grandma and grandpa.

"Hey Nessie, can we come in?" Esme smiled.

"Sure." I mumbled.

"So Nessie what was that about when you got home?" Esme asked as she and Carlisle sat on the bed.

"I…I don't know." I muttered. "I got confused…" I muttered.

"How was that a confusing question sweetie?" Esme asked.

"I don't know it just was." I muttered as I laid back down and covered my face.

"Really Nessie what happened?" Carlisle asked as he pulled the covers away from my face.

"I feel all warm and fuzzy inside." I muttered.

"Warm and fuzzy?" Carlisle muttered as his medical trained kicked in and placed his cold hand on my forehead.

"No Grandpa I don't have a fever…..I feel warm and fuzzy you know." I blushed.

Then my grandma must have picked up what I meant because she gave me a big grin.

"Sebastian?" she smiled. I nodded.

Then Carlisle looked at her confused for a moment then he finally understood what we were talking about and smiled.

"I see, so you like him?" Carlisle muttered.

"Well I don't like him,….I hated him so much at first he was so obnoxious and rude! But after tonight…..I kinda…well he's not so bad I guess." I smiled. "But don't tell anyone! Especially him!" I blushed.

"Don't worry sweetie your secret is safe with us." Esme giggled as she kissed my forehead.

"Now try to get some sleep." Carlisle smiled as he kissed my forehead as well.

"Ok thank you grandpa, grandma." I muttered as I slowly drifted to sleep.


	5. The kiss   and Scrabble ?

Renesmee's POV

The next morning when I woke up I noticed it was already pass time to wake up school already started so I quickly got dressed and ran down stairs. _I wonder why Alice and Jasper didn't wake me…_I thought. Then when I got down stairs I saw Carlisle and Sebastian talking on the sofa.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"They all went hunting." Carlisle explained.

"Oh um well why didn't anyone wake me for school?"

"It's extremely sunny outside and even you two would stand out." he explained.

"Oh ok." I muttered as I walked toward the kitchen to make myself some breakfast.

Once I finished making my breakfast Carlisle came into the kitchen and smiled at me kindly.

"I'll be up in my study if you need anything." he smiled as he kissed my forehead and disappeared.

Once I finished my breakfast I went out into the living room where Sebastian was sitting and he looked toward me for a moment.

"Morning."

"Morning." I muttered as I sat next to him awkwardly.

"So are you ok are you done freaking out?" Sebastian asked.

"I wasn't freaking out! I wanted to get as far away from you as possible!" I spat.

"Yea right, I see right threw your little game." he chuckled as he leaned back in his seat.

"Excuse me?" I muttered confused.

"You want me, I get to you, you find yourself drawn to me, you think about me when you don't want to think about me, I bet you even dream about me." he smirked.

"What are you talking about?" I gasped.

"You. Want . Me." he explained as he said all the words separately.

"That's ridiculous why would I ever want you?" I sneered.

"Oh deny it but you do….I can tell." he smirked.

"No I hate you!" I growled feeling my face blush a little.

"Oh yea? If you hated me you wouldn't want to kiss me." Sebastian whispered as his face got closer to mine.

"I….I don't want to k-kiss you…." I mumbled as I realized his lips were inches from mine.

"Really now?"

I couldn't think of a come back his blue eyes were memorizing, there were so many rude come backs I had in mind but none of them would come out I was frozen. Then his cold but warm soft lips touched mine softly. My blood boiled under my skin, burned my lips then the kiss became more urgent as his as his tongue and teeth started nipping and gliding across my lips. Then unthinkingly I knotting my fingers in his hair pulling him closer to me. _What are you doing Renesmee? You hate him! Stop it this instant! _I thought to myself but I kept kissing him as if my lips were craving him. Then he pulled away and looked over toward the stairs and I followed his gaze, to my embarrassment I saw my grandpa standing there looking a bit uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"Sorry to interrupt." he muttered.

"N-no….I …there was a bug and I was trying to kill it!….uh …with my lips?" I muttered as my face turned red.

"So you killed it with your lips?" Sebastian chuckled.

"Well it was big….and I ….I….didn't want it to…um…s-sting you or anything….um oops look at the time….I have um…homework….so um bye." I muttered as I ran to my room at top speed.

Sebastian's POV

I chuckled as I watched Renesmee run toward her room at top speed it was a very comical sight. Then Carlisle awkwardly walked toward the book case and turned toward me before picking up a book.

"Sorry for the intrusion." he said with an awkward laugh.

"It's fine." I smiled as I stood and started to walk toward my room.

As I was walking I noticed the taste of her lips were still burning my lips, it was making them feel all tingly it was a really good feeling. I knew I shouldn't do it again but my lips wanted more it just tasted so wonderful and right. Then I soon found myself in the door way of her room and I knocked.

"Hey little miss invisible bug killer may I come in?" I called.

"Yea." I heard form the other side of the door.

So I opened the door and found her sitting on the bed her face bright red.

"Shut the door behind you." she whispered.

I smirked and shut the door, dose this mean she wants to do it again?

"Thanks for killing that bug earlier." I smiled.

"Oh shut up, I couldn't think of anything else to say." she blushed.

"Well why couldn't you just not say anything?" I smiled as I sat next to her on the bed.

"I don't know I panicked." she laughed.

"I see." I chuckled as I ran my hand threw her bronze curly hair.

Then she leaned toward me and pressed her lips to mine again. The kiss was a lot like the one before but more urgent as if we were both craving each other's lips desperately. Then she pulled away and rested her forehead on mine.

"Soooo dose this mean we are a couple?" I asked.

"Couple?"

"You know….I'm your boyfriend…you're my girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yes." she whispered.

"Great." I smiled as I threw my arm around her.

Then we suddenly heard the voice of Alice calling to us from down stairs.

"Hey Nessie! Sebastian! Get down here Bella wants to play Scrabble!" she called.

Once we got down stairs Alice already set up the game so we all started to play Scrabble which was a bit funny. Alice was cheating she knew what everyone was going to spell before they spelt it so did Edward. Then threw out the game Rosalie would be yelling at Emmett for spellings things that weren't words.

"Emmett! That is not a word!" Rosalie yelled.

"Yes it is! Bollytrox is a word! I swear!" he smiled.

"No it's not! If its real then look it up in the dictionary!"

"Its not in that dictionary! Its in mine! The dictionary of Emmett!" he smirked.

"Then that doesn't mean it's a real word!" Rosalie growled.

"Aw come on Rose! Let it go this once?" he pouted.

"Oh no you don't! I'm not falling for that look again!" she growled.

"Come on Rose play fair your not even spelling real words!" Emmett spat.

"What? What word did I spell that wasn't a real word?"

"Umm….that one." Emmett said as he pointed to the word "Dude."

"Dude is a word!" Rosalie yelled.

"No its not that's slang! You cant use slang!" Emmett said.

"Not its not! Carlisle is the word dude slang?" Rosalie asked in an irritated tone.

"Yes it is its slang for guy." Carlisle said not even looking up from his book.

"What? Since when? Ugh why do you always take Emmett's side?" Rosalie growled.

"Ha ha! Calm down babe its just a game." Emmett laughed.

"Ugh! If I cant use slang why do you get to use words that don't exist?"

"Because I'm me!" Emmett grinned.

I couldn't help but laugh as I watched the couple argue. Threw the whole game Renesmee's hand was touching mine ever so slightly and I smirked. Maybe this wont be so bad…being her boyfriend…I can play it off for awhile…..after all Aro said I didn't really have to be in love with her….so this should work out nicely.


	6. Stupid Mutt!

Renesmee's POV

A week pasted since Sebastian and I officially became a couple. Once we told my family they took it very well and they were all very happy for us, but sadly we still haven't been able to tell his family yet since they live so far away and they are always busy with Volturi stuff. Then one day as Sebastian and I were cuddling on the sofa watching TV some one knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." I called as I kissed Sebastian on the nose and happily skipped toward the door.

Once I opened it I froze it was Jacob.

"Hey Nessie, I'm back." he smiled.

"Jake…." I whispered as I started into his dark brown eyes.

"How have you been?" he smiled as he walked into the house.

"Great…how about you? How was Hawaii?" I smiled.

"It was nice, I did some surfing it was fun." he smiled. Then my family came down stairs and smiled at Jacob.

"Hey Jake." my mother smiled.

"Hey Bells!" he grinned as he pulled her into a big hug.

"So how was your trip?" she smiled.

"Great! Rebecca says hi by the way." he smiled.

Then I looked toward Sebastian who was sitting on the sofa with a confused expression.

"Oh! Jake there is someone I want you to meet!" I grinned as I grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to Sebastian.

"One of your little friends?" Jake smiled then his smiled faded away from his face as he started down at Sebastian.

"Jake, this is my boyfriend…Sebastian Volturi." Renesmee smiled.

"Boyfriend?" he hissed.

"Yes and Sebastian this is my best friend Jacob Black!" I grinned as Sebastian stood.

"You're a werewolf aren't you?" Sebastian sneered.

"Yea what of it you leech?" Jacob growled.

"Jake what's wrong?" I frowned.

"We need to talk." Jacob said threw his teeth. "Alone."

"Alright, I'll be right back Sebastian." I smiled as Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled be out the back door.

"What's wrong Jake?" I sighed.

"Boyfriend? Really?" he growled.

"Yea so what if he is my boyfriend?"

"He's not right for you!" Jacob yelled.

"He's not right? You don't even know him!" I hissed.

"Well I know he's a good for nothing leech!" Jacob sneered.

"If he's no good then who is?" I yelled.

"Me! Renesmee I love you! And I only see you no one else!" Jacob shouted.

"Jake please…don't go there." I sighed.

"Go where? I imprinted on you Renesmee I will always love you no matter what! He wont he'll get what he wants from you then leave you!" Jacob shouted. "Renesmee when I saw you everything changed for me! It was no longer gravity holding me down to the planet it was you Renesmee! Nothing else matter I will do anything for you! Be anything for you!"

"Jacob…I love you….a lot….I mean you're my best friend, your always there for me when I'm lonely or sad…but….I'm not in love with you….I love you like a brother." I explained.

Then Jacobs jaw clinched and just stared absently at the ground as if he was pondering something. The he walked up to be and grabbed me before I could respond he pressed his warm lips to mine, he was kissing me….that jerk! I tried to push against his chest but he wouldn't budge so I decided to just wait. Once he pulled away with out thinking I pulled my arm back and punched him in the face as hard as I could, which didn't work out so well he didn't even move. Then an agonizing pain ripped threw my hand and I let out a scream as I clutched my hand to my chest. Then in a blink of an eye my family was at my side including Sebastian.

"Renesmee are you ok what happened?" my mother asked concerned as she ran to my side.

I ignored her and glared at Jacob angrily.

"YOU BROKE MY HAND YOU STUPID MUTT!" I shirked.

"Well you shouldn't have punched me…..that was pretty stupid….but you are stronger than you look." Jacob sighed as he rubbed his jaw.

"Renesmee why did you punch Jacob?" my father asked.

"He kissed me…so I punched him." I grumbled.

Then Emmett's booming laugher made us all jump.

"Your just like your mom!" he laughed as my father gave him a smirk.

Then my grandpa was suddenly ay my side and took my broken hand in his and examined it. "It's just a sprain…but it's healing as we speak…just try not to move it for a while." he smiled.

Then suddenly Sebastian was in Jacobs face.

"Hey get out of my face you stupid leech!" Jacob growled.

"Don't you ever touch her again!" he growled.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Oh you don't know who my uncle is do you? Just one word to the Volturi and I can have you executed by tomorrow you filthy mutt." Sebastian hissed.

"Executed? Really? Well just FYI I'm not a vampire…so your precious royal vampire family can touch me!" Jacob shouted.

"Oh yes they can! I am the son of Marcus Volturi I can have you executed whenever I want!"

Then I ran toward Sebastian and threw my arms around him.

"Guys stop fighting please?" I frowned.

"For you…not for him." Sebastian sighed as he ran his hand threw his hair.

"Nessie….I'm sorry." Jacob frowned.

"Jake….just leave…" I sighed.

"But Nessie."

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR HER DOG? SHE SAID LEAVE!" Sebastian shouted.

"Don't call me a dog! You leech!" Jacob growled.

"What are you going to do if I do?" Sebastian sneered.

"Do you really want a piece of me leech?"

"Bring it on!" Sebastian growled.

Then I noticed Jacobs body shake with anger so I ran over to him.

"Jake! Clam down!"

"Get away from me Renesmee." he said threw his teeth.

"Jake!" I yelled as I placed my hand on his arm.

"RENESMEE! You seen Emily's face…..so if you don't want to look like that….you better back off!" Jacob growled.

I tried to get closer to him but Jasper slipped his arms around my waist to hold me back.

"Jasper let me go!" I begged.

"Leave him be Renesmee." Jasper ordered.

Then Jacob went off the other direction and I managed to get out of Jasper's arms and ran after him.

"Jacob wait!" I called.

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jacob shouted then he turned into a giant wolf and scratched my arm in the process and knocking me to the floor. Then everyone was at my side.

I tried to get up but my arm just hurt to much then my grandpa pulled me into his arms and started to examine my scratch.

"I'll have to stitch this up in my office." Carlisle sighed.

"But what about Jake?" I frowned as I looked at the spot where Jacob was once standing he must have ran away….

"I think he wants to be alone right now." Carlisle said as he scooped me up into his arms and carried me to his study.

Once we got into his study he started to work on my arm, it didn't hurt much because he made sure it was numb. Once he was finished he wrapped it in gauss.

"How dose it feel?" he smiled as he started to burn the items covered in my blood.

"Better…thank you." I said sadly.

"Don't worry Renesmee….Jacob just needs some alone time." he smiled as he tiled my chin up to look at him.

"So you don't think he's mad at me?" I asked.

"No." he smiled.

Once I walked out of his study Sebastian was suddenly at my side.

"How's your arm?" he asked as he gently stroked it.

"It's fine…all better!" I smiled.

"Good….now you better rest." he smiled as he lead me toward his room.

Sebastian's POV

Once we got into my room I gently pulled her over to my bed and laid her down.

"Now you rest." I smiled as I kissed her forehead.

"I'm not tired." she yawned.

"Really? Well how about I sing to you?" I smiled.

"You sing?" she smirked.

"Yup, I'm pretty good at it to." I smiled proudly.

"Alright….I'm all ears!" she laughed.

I smiled and stroked her arm once more.

"Conosco un posto che possiamo andare a Un posto dove nessuno ti conosce Essi non sapranno chi siamo Conosco un posto che si possa gestire al E facciamo le cose che vogliamo Essi non sapranno chi siamo Lasciate che vi porti lì Voglio portarti lì Conosco un posto che abbiamo dimenticato Un luogo che non sarà coinvolto in Essi non sapranno chi siamo Conosco un posto dove ci si può nascondere fuori E girare il nostro cuore dentro e fuori Essi non sapranno chi siamo Lasciate che vi porti lì Voglio portarti lì Lasciate che vi porti lì Prendere lì Prendere lì" I sang in Italian causing her to smile.

"That's the Plain White T's." she laughed.

"Yea so what?" I chuckled.

"It sounds prettier in Italian." she mumbled as she slowly fell asleep.

As I watched her sleep I let out a sigh. I can not mate with her now….that dog ruined my plan, how could I possibly mate with her when she's injured…..and so many people in the house….ah well…I suppose our time will come soon.


	7. Edward wont find out !

Sebastian's POV

The next morning we didn't got to school it was unusually sunny so we got to sleep in which was nice. Then once we woke up we headed down stairs to see Carlisle and Esme walking toward the front door.

"Hey grandma, grandpa….where are you going?" Renesmee yawned. "Where is everyone?"

"Well I got called to work, Alice and Jasper are shopping, Emmett and Rosalie is hunting, and your parents are in the cottage." he explained.

"And I am going to join Emmet and Rosalie." Esme smiled.

"So we are going to have the house to ourselves?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes for a while, but I trust you two can take care of yourselves?" Carlisle smiled.

"Of course." Renesmee laughed.

"Good, well I'll see you after work." Carlisle smiled as he gave Esme a quick peck on the lips and walked toward his car.

"And I'll see you two in a few hours…be good!" she smiled as the blew us a kiss and left.

Once we were alone Renesmee walked toward the kitchen and smiled at me.

"I'm going to have some breakfast you want any?" she smiled.

"No thanks." I smiled as I watched her pour herself some cereal.

"Suit yourself." she smiled.

Then I let out a sigh and ran my hand threw my hair.

"I'll be up in my room, come up when your done." I smiled.

"Ok!" she grinned.

Renesmee's POV

As I was eating my cereal I let out a sigh and looked into my bowl. _I wonder why he wants me to come up stairs…._I thought. Once I was done eating I put my bowl in the sink and started to walked up stairs until I caught my reflection in the mirror my hair was a mess! So I quickly smoothed it out and continued walked toward his room. Once I got up to his room I saw him sitting on the bed smiling at me, just that smile made me shiver.

"Hey cutie, why don't you have a seat next to me?" he smirked.

I smiled and did as I was told, once I sat down he pushed me down and climbed on top of me.

"Sebastian?" I gasped.

"I love you." he said with a serious expression.

"What?" I blushed.

"I love you…so much Renesmee….you're my everything." he whispered as he pressed his lips to mine giving me a passionate kiss.

Sebastian's POV

Yes I told Renesmee I love her…it wasn't entirely a lie I guess…it was an exaggeration. I didn't love her but I didn't hate her…she was ok. After I finished kissing her I started to caress her sides until I got to the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up till it was under her breasts revealing her stomach to me. Then I started to kiss her stomach and suck on it causing her to gasp. Then I move up to her neck and started kissing and sucking on her skin causing her to wrap her legs around my hips. Then I pressed my lips to hers again, licking her lips causing her mouth to open. As we kissed is started to pull her shirt up a little more until she grabbed my hand.

"Renesmee?" I muttered.

"Don't." she whispered.

"Why? I know you want this as bad as I do." I whispered.

"Yes, but….my dad…he can read our thoughts….and if we aren't careful he will find out what we did…..and he wont be so happy." Renesmee frowned.

"Renesmee…we can hide it…" I frowned.

"No we cant….trust me." she sighed.

"Fine." I sighed then she used her strength to push me over so now she was straddling me.

"So you changed your mind?" I grinned.

"Not quite." she smiled as she intertwined her fingers with mine and leaned down to give me a passionate kiss.

_Sebastian….I love you so much….you're my all….I'm so glad to have met you…and I'm so sorry how I acted….._ she thought.

"Renesmee…." I whispered.

"It's true….I love you so much, you're my first and only love." she smiled.

"Renesmee…..I love you too." I smiled. Honestly what she said made me feel a bit bad but….I still had to do this for Aro. Then I pushed her back down so I saw straddling her.

"Were alone Renesmee…..lets make the most of it.." I whispered.

"But my dad…" she whispered.

"Edward will not find out." I said confidently.

"Alright." Renesmee blushed as she started unbuttoning my shirt buttons.

Edward's POV

Once Bella and I got home form our "alone time" we looked around and noticed no one was home yet.

"Renesmee?" I called but she didn't answer.

"Where is she?" Bella muttered.

"I don't know." I sighed as I looked into the kitchen.

Then I stopped I heard giggling coming from upstairs then I heard the thoughts of Renesmee and Sebastian.

_Sebastian….perhaps we should stop while we have the chance? I'm still afraid I can control my thoughts…and my dad will find out! _Renesmee thought.

_Don't worry my love….he wont find out…I guarantee it…._ Sebastian thought.

"Wont find out what?" I muttered.

"Edward?" Bella whispered.

"Stay here….I'll be right back." I growled as I walked up stairs.

Once I was up stairs the giggling got louder which meant it was coming form my old room.

"Renesmee?" I called but no answer the and the giggling grew louder.

Then I opened the door and froze at what I seen. Sebastian was on top of my daughter shirtless, and my daughter was under him in her bra and underwear.

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!" I shouted causing them to freeze.

"D-dad….umm….welcome home?" Renesmee blushed.

"GET THE HELL OFF MY DAUGHTER!" I hissed as I got into hunting position.

Then Bella was at my side and I heard her gasp.

"Renesmee! What the hell are you doing?"

"Mom…dad I can explain!" she said nervously.

"Oh I bet you can!" Bella yelled.

"Sebastian….get off my daughter…..Renesmee….get dress…and come down stairs both of you!" I growled as I grabbed Bella by the hand and pulled her down stairs.

Renesmee's POV

I can believe that just happened ,I knew he was going to find out! This is horrible and humiliating! Once I got dressed I turned to Sebastian and frowned.

"I told you they were going to find out!" I frowned.

"I'm sorry….I'll take full blame." he said as he slipped on his shirt.

"No please don't, I agreed to this too…we take equal blame." I smiled.

"Very well." he nodded as he grabbed my hand.

_I'm sorry….._I thought.

"It's alright love….we'll get threw this together." he smiled.

Sebastian's POV

That damn Edward Cullen got in my way….I almost had her….she was almost mine….why did he have to come back at such a time? I have failed Aro….I swear…I will mate with this girl…to make Aro happy…..not matter what….she will have my child!


	8. Edward's talk and Aro's new plan

Renesmee's POV

Once we got down stairs I saw my grandpa and grandma standing with my parents this isn't going be good. So I tried my best to look as innocent as possible.

"Sit." my father ordered.

I nodded and sat on the sofa across the from them.

"What were you two thinking?" my father growled.

"Um….." I muttered nervously.

"I'm terribly sorry sir, I suppose we weren't thinking at all." Sebastian frowned.

"I'd say! Do you two realized what could of happen if you actually went threw with it?" my father hissed.

"Yes and again I say we weren't really thinking…we got caught up in the moment." Sebastian explained.

It was strange listening to Sebastian speaking to my father it was as if he was a completely different person, he almost sounded like Aro.

"I want you to know, I love your daughter dearly, I always wish to make her happy." he smiled.

"I know you do Sebastian, but please….don't have sex till you two are at least married." my father sighed.

Married? Why is my father bringing this into marriage? Well I don't mind I do see myself marrying Sebastian, I see my self together always with him. Renesmee Volturi I love the sound of that!

"Very well, I shall wait for her. Grazie di essere così comprensivo…..Edward." Sebastian smiled as he stood from the sofa and held his hand out to me.

"You sound a lot like Aro, Sebastian….I can see a lot of him in you." Carlisle smiled.

"Really? …I see well he is a great man." Sebastian smiled as I took his hand.

As I stood with Sebastian my father stood also.

"Renesmee, can we talk to you alone?" he asked.

"Um….ok." I said nervously.

"I'll be up stairs." Sebastian smiled as he kissed my cheek and disappeared.

Sebastian's POV

What Carlisle said made me happy, I am glad to be like Aro, I still feel lucky to share the same power as him, and speaking to Edward about that little situation was surprisingly easy. He didn't seem to mad, I suppose Renesmee and I shall give it another go later. Once I got up stairs my cell phone started to ring so I ran over to it quickly and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sebastian!" the bell like voice of my mother said.

"Mother!" I grinned.

"How are you? Are you having fun?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, loads of fun." I smiled.

"Great! So tell me what's your school like? Meet any cute girls?"

"Its wonderful, and yes I did meet a cute girl." I smirked.

"Ooo what's her name?" she squealed.

"Renesmee Cullen."

"Renesmee? So are you saying you hit it off with her? You don't hate her anymore?" she asked.

"Yes I could never hate her! In fact I love her! She's my girlfriend." I smirked yes I know I lied saying I loved her but I had to make my feelings sound believable.

"Oh Renesmee is your first girlfriend! How cute!" she said with a smile in her voice. "Oh I think your father wants to speak with you."

I waited then with in a few minutes the deep voice of my father came threw.

"You are courting Renesmee?" he asked.

"Yes." I smiled.

"Do you love her son?" he asked with such seriousness in his voice.

"Of course, if I didn't love her I would never have courted her." I lied.

"Good….see that you never hurt her, and treat her with the most respect as I do your mother." he said sternly.

"I…I will….um father by any chance could I speak with Aro?" I asked.

"Of course, wait a moment." he sighed then their was a pause.

Then finally the feather like voice of Aro came threw the phone and I smirked.

"Hello my dear nephew how is everything? Good I trust?" he asked happily.

"It's wonderful, I did exactly what you told me to do." I smiled proudly.

"You mated with her?" he asked.

"No, I courted her….I almost succeeded in mating with her but her father came into the room, and he immediately put a stop to it." I grumbled.

"I see…" Aro sighed.

"But do not worry, I'll do it I promise!" I said seriously.

"Don't worry about it Sebastian, I have a different plan….come back to Italy so we can discuss it properly." Aro said.

"Very well, and what about Renesmee?" I asked.

"Leave her….this pan doesn't involve her anymore, it involves our dear Jane, and she has happily agreed to it!" Aro said happily.

"Jane?" I asked confused.

"Yes, you shall be mating with her, you see if a vampire male could get a human woman pregnant I wonder what a half human male could do to a vampire woman….I shall explained more when you get here." Aro said happily as he hung up the phone.

I let out a sigh and threw my phone onto my bed so I leave Renesmee, go to Italy and mate with Jane….Aro really needs to make up his mind, but oh well….if he wishes it then I shall do it. Then I pulled my suit case out of the closet and quickly threw all my belongings into it, then a box caught my eye that was laying on the night stand it said To: Sebastian Love: Renesmee. So I took it and quickly opened it, when I opened it I saw a silver locket with mine and Renesmee's name engraved on it along with the words "Ti amo" which means I love you in Italian. I started at it for a moment and let out a sigh.

"Stupid." I whispered as I shoved it into my pocket. Stupid Renesmee….why must you do such silly things?


	9. I never loved you Renesmee

Sebastian's POV

After I finished packing I sat on the bed and ran my hand threw my hair, I knew what I had to do…but why is it so difficult for me to except it? Then I pulled out the locket Renesmee gave me and ran my thumb over it. Then I opened it and it had a small picture of me, her , Jasper, and Alice which made me smirk.

"Ti…amo…" I whispered as I shoved it back into my pocket.

Then Renesmee came into my room and smiled down at me.

"Hey, so what did your dad say?" I asked.

"He gave me the talk….again." she sighed as she plopped down next to me.

"Oh…I remember when my dad tried to give me the talk….it got really awkward, then my mom took over and pulled out a book which made it even more uncomfortable. I swear I even saw my dad blush…even thought he is a vampire." I chuckled.

Renesmee let out a bell like laugh and scooted closer to me, and I scooted father away. Then she grabbed my face with bother her hands and smiled down at me gently.

"I love you." she smiled as she pressed to lips to mine.

I kissed her back then I realized I had to stop this so I grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her away.

"Sebastian?" she frowned.

"Sorry…" I muttered.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"We….cant be together…" I whispered.

"Why?" Renesmee asked as she eyes widened.

"I….I don't love you….I never loved you…." I said.

"Y-you…never loved me….? Are you just saying this because of what happened? My father isn't mad! Please Sebastian!" she frowned as she grabbed onto my arm.

"Please Renesmee, don't make this harder then it already is for you." I said.

"Sebastian! I love you! Please don't leave me!"

"I don't love you Renesmee…..I could never love you….I just wanted to see if our kind could reproduce….then I grew tired of the game I was playing with you." I explained.

"R-reproduce?" she sobbed.

"Yes…you were just a pawn…I care nothing for you…..I just acted the part of a good boyfriend for you to trust me…."

"S-Sebastian…" she sobbed.

"I'm not the Sebastian you thought you knew….I am a hybrid vampire….a soulless monster…as Aro says." I sighed.

"Surely…you can be a soulless monster Sebastian…." Renesmee sobbed.

"Oh but I am Renesmee, I am….you were just to blind to see." I said. "Now I must leave, I told Aro I would go back to Italy." I sighed as I grabbed my bag and walked toward the door.

"I still love you Sebastian….." she muttered.

I stopped but I didn't look back I just listened to her sobbing.

"I will always love you…..even if you use me….hate me…or whatever….at least its still a emotion you old toward me…." Renesmee muttered in broken sobs.

"Silly girl." I whispered as I walked toward the door not looking back.

Renesmee's POV

He was gone….my first and only love gone….I couldn't let him leave so with shaky legs I managed to get up on my own and run down the stairs, but I tripped on the way down but I didn't fall onto the floor I was caught with big strong arms supporting me. I looked up and saw the concerned face of Emmett looking down at me.

"You ok Nessie?" he frowned.

"No." I muttered into his chest. "Where is Sebastian?"

"He just left…he said Aro wanted him back in Italy…why what happened? Did he do something to you?" Emmett asked.

"H-he…..broke up with me….he said….h-he never loved me…..it was…..all fake." I sobbed.

"What? That little punk….do you want him to rip him limb from limb? No one treats my niece that way!" Emmett growled.

"N-no! please…don't…I still love him." I whispered.

"You love that jerk after all this?" Emmett asked confused.

"Yes."

"Ness…..don't be stupid." Emmett sighed as he scooped me up into his arms and placed me on the sofa. "You lay here…I'll get you some water…" he said as he walked toward the kitchen.

As I sat there I couldn't help but think of Sebastian….even thought he said those things I didn't care I love him. I looked around the house and let out a sigh. I don't want to be in this house right now. So I stood and walked out the door and headed toward La Push.


	10. Jake I have to see him lets go to Italy!

Jacob's POV

As I was walking around the beach kicking stones into the water I couldn't help of think of Renesmee….I felt so bad that I scratched her…I didn't mean for that to happen. I felt as if I could never face her again. Then as I was walking something caught my eye…it was Renesmee she could barely stand and I sounded as if she was crying.

"Nessie!" I called as I ran toward her.

"J-Jake?" she sobbed as she fell into my arms.

"Nessie are you ok? What happened?" I gasped as I pulled her closer to me.

"S-Sebastian…left me…." she whispered.

"What! Why? Was it me? I'm sorry!" I frowned.

"N-no….it wasn't you….h-he said he never loved me…." she cried.

"Never loved you?….That stupid leech! I'll destroy him! Where is he?" I sneered.

"No Jake! Please! I love him! I can ever stop loving him!" Renesmee said.

"You love him after that?"

"Yes…always…." she said with a weak smile.

"Well…lets get you back home…you look like a mess." I sighed as I scooped her up into my arms.

"No! I don't want to go home!" she said in a panicked voice.

"Why?"

"I want to go to Italy…..I need to go to Volterra Italy…" she said.

"Why? I'm not letting you going to Italy alone!" I growled.

"I need to see him, and I don't have to go alone….come with me…I have more than enough money on me for two plane tickets." she explained.

"Fine, but you have to rest first…you look like a mess." I sighed.

"Ok…thank you Jake." she smiled as she gave me a small hug.

"I'll do any thing for you Nessie….you should know that by now." I smiled as I walked her back to my house.

Sebastian's POV

Once I got back to Italy my mother attacked me with hugs and kisses and my father and Aro stood back and watched in amusement.

"Oh I missed you so much!" she smiled as he kissed me again.

"I missed you to mom." I chuckled.

"So what about Renesmee….are you going to have a long distances relationship with her?" she asked curiously.

"No….we…um…broke up…" I sighed.

"Aw sweetie." my mother frowned as she pulled me into another hug. "I'm sorry."

"It's …alright…I'm…f-fine." I stuttered. _damn it why am I stuttering?_ I thought.

"You don't sound fine." my mother frowned.

"I am trust me!" I smirked. Then my mother's gaze shifted down to the locket Renesmee gave me that was hanging around my neck along with my Volturi necklace.

"What's that?" she asked as she picked it up gently.

"N-nothing!" I muttered.

"Ti…amo?" she whispered.

"Mom its nothing!" I said nervously as I put it in my shirt. "Just a necklace."

"Ok….well you better go get your things unpacked….dinner should be here in a moment." she smiled.

I nodded and ran up to my room. Once I got into my room I threw my suit case on the bed and pulled the locket out of my shirt and opened it. I looked at the picture once more and let out a shaky sigh.

"Damn it!" I growled as I punched the wall.

Renesmee's POV

When I woke up I looked around curiously I was in Jacob's room, I must have fallen asleep here last night. As I sat up I heard the voice of Jacob which made me jump.

"Morning sleepy head! How are you feeling?" he smiled.

"I'm ok…" I muttered. "Did my parents call for me?" I asked.

"Yea…but I told my dad not to answer it….they don't need to know where your at…your safe." he smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled as I got out of bed.

"So are you read to kick some Volturi ass?" he grinned.

"Jake…I don't want to fight the Volturi….I just want to speak with Sebastian…." I sighed.

"Awww no fun." Jacob sighed.

"Tell you what…if they attack first…you may attack." I sighed.

"That's more like it." Jacob grinned as he picked up a back pack and threw it over his shoulder. "So you read Nessie?"

"Yes." I smiled as I held onto his hand firmly. "Lets go to Italy."


	11. Palazzo Dei Priori

Sebastian' POV

Once I finished dinner with my family Aro requested to see Jane and I in his office which I agreed to. Once we got there he gave us a big smile.

"Welcome my friend." he grinned.

"Now do you know why I called you both here?"

"You want us to mate." I sighed.

"Yes, do you agree to this Jane?" Aro smiled.

"Yes master, if that is what you wish." she said.

"Wonderful! When do you plan on doing this?" he asked as he stood from his desk and walked over to us.

"Tomorrow evening…if that is fine with you Jane?" I muttered.

"That's fine." she agreed.

"Wonderful!" Aro chuckled. "Well…why don't you two spend some time together? I shall see you bother tomorrow." Aro smiled as he walked out the door.

"Goodbye master." Jane bowed.

"Bye!" I called over my shoulder causing Jane to glare at me because of my informality.

"So Jane, um…would you like to go sit on the balcony?" I asked.

She nodded and started to walked off toward the balcony and I followed after her. Once we got there we both sat and it was awkwardly silent.

"So Jane…tell me about yourself…" I muttered.

"You know as much as I want you to know." she snapped.

"Right….so are you really comfortable with this?" I asked.

"If master Aro wishes it then I shall do it." Jane sighed.

"That didn't sound to convincing….your in love with someone aren't you?" I asked.

"How did you know?" she asked as she glared evilly at me.

"I can just tell….and I think I have a hunch of who it is."

"Who?" she whispered.

"Aro….I can tell by the sparkle in your eyes when you look at him." I muttered. "But you know….he can never love you back…because of Sulpicia…..that must be hard." I frowned as I put my hand on her shoulder.

_I would get your hand off of me if I were you…_she thought and I immediately removed my hand.

"Sorry."

"If you tell anymore…..I will make you suffer the worst pain imaginable…got it?" she hissed.

"Yes Ma'am!" I said nervously.

"So you love someone too no?" she asked.

"Me? ….No…"

"Yes you do….I can read you like a book Sebastian….you love her, Renesmee I mean….your just trying to please master Aro…..but you know…you don't have to please him all the time." she said in a gentle tone.

"I don't know what your talking about." I muttered. "Why don't you go follow Aro around…..I want to be alone."

"Humph….incompetent fool." Jane hissed as she waked away.

Once Jane left I started to think of Renesmee…..I think she overreacted when I told her I was leavening…really how can you fall in love with someone after week. She just thinks she loves me…..right?

Renesmee's POV

It was a long flight to Italy Jacob and I played cards to pass the time but we mostly slept. Then finally the next day we landed in Volterra Italy. Once we got off the plane we headed straight for Palazzo Dei Priori.

"Nessie are you sure this is a good idea?" Jacob asked as he were walking up the stairs.

"Yes, pretty sure." I smiled.

He nodded and grabbed my hand firmly. Once we walked inside their was a very beautiful woman with brown hair, in a skin tight red dress standing with a group of people.

"Are you here for the tour?" she smiled sweetly.

"Yes." I smiled.

"Wonderful, please join us we were about to leave." she smiled then she turned to Jacob and wrinkled up her nose and turned away.

"Stupid leech." Jacob muttered.

"Jake shh." I muttered as I elbowed him in the side.

As we followed the tour group Jacob kept glaring at the vampire who was guiding us. Then finally we came to two big double doors, once she opened it I saw them the Volturi.


	12. I love you Renesmee Cullen!

Renesmee's POV

Once we walked in I noticed Aro's eyes glisten with interest and curiosity. Then he turned toward one of guards.

"Felix, take Renesmee and the shape shifter to my chambers…..I shall deal with them after dinner." Aro smiled.

Then the tall guy Felix who was as almost as big as Emmett came over to us and grabbed us by the wrists.

"Hey don't touch me!" Jacob sneered.

"I wont harm you….now don't attract attention to yourselves." he said in a deep voice.

"Jake it will be fine." I smiled then I noticed he calmed down a bit.

Once we got away from where the humans where Felix turned to me and smirked.

"Nice to see you again Renesmee….your still very beautiful I see." he flirted.

"Oh um…nice to see you too Felix…and um…thanks." I blushed causing him to chuckle.

"Hey! Keep your eyes back in your head you leech! Stop checking her out!" Jacob snapped.

"Jake!" I hissed.

"Keep your annoying comments to yourself stupid mutt." Felix hissed.

Then we stopped at Aro's chambers and he opened the doors for us.

"Stay here, when master Aro is finished with his dinner he'll see you…." he said.

"Alright thank you." I smiled.

"You know Renesmee, you can stay in my chambers if you want." he smirked.

"Oh um…here is fine!" I blushed.

"Suit yourself….I'm down the hall if you change your mind." he winked as he exited the room.

"Stupid leech." Jacob hissed threw his teeth.

Sebastian's POV

I stayed up in my room while everyone was feeding I just wasn't hungry for some reason. As I laid there looking up on the ceiling a knock on the door caught my attention.

"Yes?" I sighed then Jane walked in.

"Master Aro wishes to see us…before we mate." Jane sighed.

"Very well." I sighed as I followed her down to the throne room.

As I was walking I caught a very familiar scent…I knew I smelt it before but I didn't know who's it was so I ignored it. Then once we got to the throne room Aro stood and greeted us happily.

"Now before you start mating there is someone I want you to see." Aro grinned then my father and mother stood.

"Mating?" the gasped.

"Ah yes, I forgot to tell you…your son is going to be mating with our dear Jane." Aro smiled.

"I thought I told you no mating!" my father growled.

"Wait, wait you knew Aro wanted to have our son mate with Jane?" my mother gasped.

"Yes, but he wanted him to mate with Renesmee first but I told him no!" he growled.

"And you didn't tell me?" my mother frowned with a hurt expression.

"I wanted to tell you love but….you were so excited about Sebastian attending school." my father explained.

"Yes but you still could have told me Marcus!" my mother shirked.

"I apologize my beloved….I was stupid." my father frowned.

"I'd say your stupid! How dare you not tell me such important things!"

"Mother! It was not father's fault….it's mine….I'm the one who agreed to it…." I confessed.

"You agreed to this?" my mother gasped.

"Yes….and it was I who didn't tell you…."

"Sebastian….did you mate with her?" my mother asked angrily.

"No…I didn't…." I muttered.

"What the hell were you thinking?" my mother growled.

"Nothing?" I said with a cheesy smile.

"No duh!" she spat.

"Are you going to mate with Jane?" my father asked.

"Yes…..I want to help Aro with his experiments…." I muttered.

"But if you two reproduce…what are you to do with the child?" he asked.

"I shall take care of it…of course." I sighed.

"No! No one is mating with anyone! I put my foot down!" she yelled as she turned toward Aro. "Aro how dare you force my son to mate with them! You have no right you are not his father! And he is absolutely too young to be thinking about sex and raising children!" my mother shouted.

"Please my lovely Luna, calm yourself….yes I admit it was my idea…and I apologize for that…but it was Sebastian who agreed." Aro said.

"Yes I take full responsibility for my actions…" I said.

"And what about Renesmee? Did you hurt the poor girl?"

I didn't answer and looked down at my feet.

"SEBASTIAN MARCUS VOLTURI YOU ANSWSER ME!" she shouted.

"Yes…and I'm sorry…there was no other way…" I frowned.

"What did you say to her?"

"I told her….I …I never loved her….and she was nothing to me…" I said in a guilty tone.

"You what? That's horrible! You didn't have to hurt her like that!" she shouted.

"There was no other way!" I shouted. "I had to hurt her….it cant be helped…."

Then Aro gave me an amused smirk and turned toward Alec.

"Alec….bright our guests here." he whispered.

"Yes master." Alec nodded and he disappeared into the other room.

"Sebastian….please don't go threw with this!" my mother pleaded.

"I'm sorry….I cant go back on my word…." I frowned.

"Ah you have raised him well." Aro chuckled.

"Shut up Aro! I'm not done with you yet!" my mother shrieked.

Aro just started at my mother, he was taken back he wasn't use to being yelled at by a random woman. So not knowing what to do he nervously clasped his hands together behind his back and nodded.

"I apologize…" he muttered.

"Sebastian….please don't be with way….it hurts your father and I to see you like this." she frowned.

"N-no mother I can not go back on my word! I….I am nothing but a soulless monster! I can not love!" I shouted trying to hold back my tears. "Come on Jane." I muttered as I grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward my chambers.

Then Alec returned with Renesmee and Jacob. I started at her for a moment and she stared back both of us unsure of what to say.

"Sebastian!" she smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Renesmee…." I whispered.

"I'm sorry, but I had to see you again….I don't believe you….I love you Sebastian!" she said with a weak smile as she walked toward me.

"No you don't! I don't love you…" I muttered. "I cant love!"

"I don't care what you say Sebastian….but I will always love you…." she smiled.

"Go away….I don't…..I don't want to see you anymore!" I growled. For some reason this was extremely painful for me, my mind told me to follow Aro but my heart told me to tell Renesmee I love her.

"No, Sebastian!" Renesmee frowned.

"Did you not hear him? He say leave…." Jane hissed.

"I cant just leave."

"Then I shall make you…..pain." Jane smirked.

Then Renesmee felt to her knees screaming in agony.

"Renesmee!" Jacob shouted as he ran over to her.

"What the hell did you do? Stop!" Jacob growled.

"Humph a stupid mutt telling me what to do? How funny…..pain." Jane growled as Jacob fell to the ground in pain as well.

"Jane! Stop!" I growled as I grabbed her shoulder but she didn't stop. "JANE! Did you not hear me? I said stop!" I growled.

Jane ignored me and kept going then I turned toward Aro and gave him a pleading look, the only one she would listen to was him.

"Jane…..that's enough my dear." Aro smiled.

"Master." she purred sweetly.

Then I ran over to Renesmee's side who was still on the floor.

"Renesmee are you ok?" I frowned.

"S-Sebastian." she smiled.

"Don't touch her leech! You chose your side!" Jacob hissed.

"Don't go there with me mutt." I sneered as I looked back down at Renesmee. "Are you ok?"

"Y-yes." she smiled as she sat up in my arms.

"I'm sorry…." I whispered.

"Its ok….." Renesmee smiled as she caressed my cheek.

"I love you." I said truthfully.

"And I love you Sebastian Volturi." she smiled as she pressed her lips against mine.

"Forever." I muttered into her hair.

"Give me a break…" I heard Jacob grumbled.

"Jake shut up." Renesmee giggled.

"So are you coming back to Forks?" Renesmee asked hopefully.

"I ….um…I don't know." I muttered as I looked toward my parents. "Can I go back?"

"If that is what you want son." my father smiled.

"It is what I want…..I want to go to school and be with the one I love." I smiled.

"Then you may go." my mother smiled as she wrapped her arms around my father.

"Thank you so much." I smiled as I helped Renesmee to her feet.

"and Aro I am sorry…I went back on my word….but I love Renesmee…and from now I do what she tells me."

"I understand Sebastian…..I know how you feel….that is exactly how I feel about my lovely Sulpicia." Aro sighed. Then I saw a bit of anger cross Jane's face at the mention of Aro's wife's name which was kind of funny.

"Thank you Aro." I smiled.

"And I apologize to you brother….I shouldn't have broke my promise to you…and same goes to you Luna."

"Its alright brother.." Marcus sighed.

"Yes its fine….but if you do something like this again I will make you regret it Aro." my mother growled.

"Of course….." Aro said with a nervous smile. "And I do apologize to you and your shape shifter friend…Renesmee…."

"You are forgiven Aro…..right Jake?" Renesmee smiled.

"Whatever." Jacob growled.

"Now go son…..we shall keep in touch." my father smiled.

"Thank you father, mother….I love you all so much." I smiled as Renesmee, Jacob and I walked toward the doors.

Renesmee's POV

Its been a month now and Sebastian and I are madly in love as it should be! My family excepted him back into the family happily….since something similar to this happened between my mother and father. Jacob still doesn't like Sebastian but he is a bit nicer to him and the Volturi visits us frequently and our covens have become closer to each other which it perfect. I couldn't be happier now that I am with the one I love.

The End.


End file.
